The Council (Society)
The Council is a monster hunter society originating from London. They are categorized as "monster hunters," when in reality they hunt anything to do with mythology. This is because of their strong belief that everything to do with mythology is evil and will harm them. History The Council formed in 1666 when a demigod son of Hephaestus started the Great Fire of London and burned down most of the city. Six mortals discovered the secrets of Greek mythology and searched long and wide for Celestial Bronze. They finally found a large amount underground in Greece. The six mortals molded the Bronze into swords and began hunting demigods and monsters alike. The Council has since grown and expanded into a worldwide operation of over 4000 interconnected hunters. Their main goal is to rid the world of monsters, demigods and maybe eventually the Greek gods. Although, under special circumstances, they try to stop Greek prophecies from being fulfilled. The Originals Only five of the original six members are known. They are: *Benjamin Waltham *Nicholas Gilbert *Ellen Harvelle *Thomas Gledhill Their descendants are currently part of The Council. All Directors have been members of the Original Six's families. Their descendants are considered to be the leaders of The Council. Headquarters Headquarters have and always will be in London. The main building is located south of Buckingham Palace, with minor buildings scattered around the city. Over 2000 hunters work in the British division alone. The current Director is Emily Waltham. Headquarters is divided into five separate buildings. The Training Facility/mess hall, the dorms, the school, the lab and HQ. They are set out so that each building is on a pentagram point. The Training Facility/Mess Hall Was originally two buildings but they were joined together. The Training Facility is where all Council members come to train. Each hunter has his/her own preferred weapon. This includes, but is not limited to, guns, swords, daggers, knifes, crossbows and bows and arrows. The Mess Hall is where the hunters eat. Although it is called the mess hall, it is made up of 4 separate halls, one for each dorm to eat in. The Dorms This is where all hunters sleep and spend their free time. There are around 2000 hunters in HQ, and four dorms. 500 hunters stay in each dorm, which is divided into 45 rooms. A maximum of 11 people can live in each room, which is fairly large. The School This is where all hunter's children aged 6 - 14 attend school. They learn normal things such as Maths and English, as well as hunter techniques. The Lab This is where The Council's scientists work on new weapons and things. HQ This is the main building, where the Director and other hunters work. The Director keeps track of every hunter, and makes sure no monsters are within the vicinity. Courtyard This is the space in the center of the pentagram; the place that connects all of the buildings. Sub Divisions American Division Not much is known about the USA division, other than that Anna Gilbert was sent there to help stop the prophecy from coming true. The current executive director is Samantha Winters. Greek Division Not much is known about this division. The executive director is Cynthia Igarashi. Egyptian Division Not much is known about this division. The executive director is Cleo Massri. Swiss Division Not much is known about this division. The executive director is Pierre Smith. Mexican Division Not much is known about this division, other than the fact that the executive director is Pedro Berstler. Scottish Division Not much is known about this division, except that Liam and Bela's parents were part of it, before moving to London. Irish Division Not much is known about this division. Canadian Division Not much is known about this division, other than the fact that Allison's parents worked there. Dutch Division Not much is known about this division. Diplomatic Division The Council's Diplomatic Division tries to help demigods and mythological figures. Hierarchy 'Director -' The Director of The Council is the "leader," who is in charge of maintaining the society as a whole, while going on occasional hunts him/herself. Current Director - Emily Waltham. 'Executive Directors -' Executives are in charge of an assigned division. Current executives - Samantha Winters, Cynthia Igarashi, Cleo Massri, Pierre Smith and Pedro Berstler. 'Senior Member -' Someone who has been a member of The Council for five years or more. Known senior members - Sameth Waltham, Liam Gledhill, Lindsey Harvelle, and Allison O'Sullivan. 'Junior Member -' Someone who has been a member of The Council for 1 - 4 years. Known junior members - Anna Gilbert and Bela Gledhill. Category:Albus Chase Category:Monster Hunter Society Category:The Council Category:The Monster Hunter Chronicles